Inside the Doctor
by Jaegermeistress
Summary: A series of one-shots I wrote. Most of them were requested by followers on DeviantART or other forums.


It's your day off from work and you decide to spend the day on your own by going out to buy some new clothes.

You take the bus to the city centre. The bus is crowded, but you manage to find a seat by the window. Seats by the window are your favourites when you need to reach the city centre because you live in the suburbs.

You stare outside the window, ignoring everyone around you. Bohemian Rhapsody is playing on your iPod while you scan the landscape. Everything looked normal, even the public toilets at a construction site, except for the one that rather looked like a wooden police box.

You love the city centre for one thing: the mall. This centre has every shop a human needs. You usually check out the bookstores first, but this time you decide to stay away from them. It's time for you to spend some money on clothes.

You wander into Abercrombie & Fitch, immediately noticing a beautiful black dress with silver curls on its sleeves. You search the rack for your size and immediately make your way over to one of the changing rooms at the end of the store.

You peek out of your changing room, wearing the dress. It seems like you're alone, so you decide to step out and look at yourself in one of the mirrors.

"Nice dress. Fits you perfectly." You turn around, looking for the voice of a man.

He slowly steps towards you. You see him in the mirror. He looks taller than you and not like the kind of man you'd expect to see in a clothing store. His black leather jacket looked ragged, but still fashionable enough to wear these days.

You blush as you turn around to face him. "Well, ehm, thank you…mister eh?"

"They call me the Doctor."

You frown. "The Doctor? Do you work at a hospital or something?"

"No."

"Ok then, mister Doctor."

You blush even more as he smiles at you. "I'll pay it for you," he says.

"Excuse me?"

"The dress. I'll pay it."

"N-No. You don't have to do this. I mean, I don't even know you. I bet your wife must be here somewhere. Won't she be furious."

"I'm alone."

You slowly look away, feeling a little awkward. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

You feel his eyes staring at you, wondering why he doesn't say goodbye.

"Why are you here? In this shop, I mean. It's all women's clothes," you ask while heading back to your changing room.

"Well. This could take a while to explain."

"Go on then!"

You couldn't refuse the Doctor's offer to buy the dress. Even after he told you he didn't have money, or at least what he called 'Earth Currency'. There is something weird about this Doctor. He has told you a lot while you were walking through the mall with him but you still have no clue about who he really is.

You returned back home by bus after spending your last bit of money on books again. You actually are glad the Doctor bought that dress for you. You couldn't just say goodbye to him after that, so you invited him for dinner. After all, he told you he doesn't really have a place to stay.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said before you stepped on the bus to go back home.

You sit at the window again. The construction site still looked the same like earlier today, except for that police box. It was gone. "Must be a prank thing or something," you thought while some Coldplay song was playing on your iPod.

It is a small walk between the bus stop and your house but the streets were quiet, so you had no reason to feel like someone is looking at you. But still, you felt like something wasn't right.

You walk into your street and look up at where your house is. Not far away from it, you see a police box. It looks exactly the same like the one you saw at the construction site.

"What? No way!" you whisper as you walk past it and put your key in the lock of your front door.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor's voice asks. You immediately turn around and see him stepping out of the box.

"N-Nothing."

"Why so flustered? Did I scare you?" He walks over to you. "I told you I'd be here in a moment."

"A moment indeed. Where's your car?" You look around for a car that doesn't look familiar to you. "And what were you doing in that…box?"

"This box…is my car."

"That's impossible."

"And yet it's possible," the Doctor says with a wink. "Now, can I still come in after I came here by TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?"

"My police box."

You shrug. This Doctor is really mysterious but you like it. You always liked the mysterious types and this guy surely was the most fascinating man you've ever met.

"I can explain it of you let me in," he hinted.

Again, you can't refuse. In fact, you asked him to come over, so you have to let him in.

You made some tea for the both of you while the Doctor was explaining how his blue box works. You didn't understand a bit of what he was saying and most of the time you were just nodding because you thought it sounds so fascinating.

At the end of his long talk about the TARDIS, you just stare at him. "So…you have a spaceship?"

"Indeed."

"You're an alien?"

"Well, not exactly. But I'm certainly not human."

You frown at the Doctor as he moves closer to you. The couch was big enough for three people and you both sat at the ends of the couch but now he suddenly sits so close to you. He's still wearing his jacket, though you said he could take it off when he walked in. Maybe it's a precious token he won't leave behind somewhere in the universe, you don't know.

"Put your head on my chest," he said with a soft voice.

"What?"

"Just do it. I won't hurt you."

You look up at him with a rather confused look before you slowly put your head on his chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat."

You close your eyes and listen to the rhythm of his heart. Having your head on this stranger's chest has a rather safe feeling even if you hear his heartbeat is rather abnormal. "It doesn't sound right. Are you a cardiac?"

"No. I'm a Time Lord. I have two hearts."

You immediately look up at him. "A what?"

"Time Lord. Should I explain?"

You nod. You know another long story about space-stuff was about to come, but you don't care. You love the Doctor's wonderful nonsense.

The Doctor's Time Lord talk seemed so interesting a while ago but soon you find yourself sleeping in his arms. He smiles at you when you open your eyes. "Welcome back," he whispers. You rub your eyes and tried to smile.

"What have I missed?"

"Nothing much. Are you tired?"

You yawn really loudly as you try to sit back up. The Doctor grabs your shoulders and pulls you back close to him. "Shht, you can sleep in my arms if you like? I'm not in a hurry."

You smile and let go a small sigh. Again, you can't refuse this offer. You lean back in his arms and close your eyes. Soon, you find yourself in a dream full of magical things including the Doctor. He travels through time and space, taking you with him to the most beautiful locations you can think of, not knowing if they really exist in the Doctor's world.

There's one thing you're sure about: as soon as you wake up, you want to spend the rest of your time with the Doctor. You want to travel through time and space in his blue box and meet new species.

You want to be, what he would call, his companion.


End file.
